Ryan and Syrana Stories
by Yifflordomar
Summary: A bunch of stories of Syrana the Lucario and Ryan her human master and the love they share. CONTAINS LOTS OF LEMON


Preface: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK , NOR DO I CLAIM TO. by reading past this sentence you agree you are at least 18 and are ok with sexual content , because there is a lot.

CHAPTER 1 : Syrana goes to the "variety" store

"So Syrana what did you get from the store?"ryan asked to his lucario companion "Well I got everything on the list and a couple other things from the variety store.' Sryana answered as she put down some groceries. "I didn't know that we had one at the shopping center , is it new?. "It looked like it was there for a while , You must've not noticed it. Syrana replied as she handed ryan some change. " why thank you for not spending all my money " He said to sryana as she walked past him. " oh cmon master i'll make it up I promise .". Ryan replied with a simple "ok".

A few hours pass and it's now dark out."hey master I'm onna take a shower then I will go to sleep".she said as ryan went to his room for the night and nodded as he entered his room. "Dam insomnia" as he laid down and couldn't sleep. So he just listened to the shower. Then the shower stopped and a hair dryer started a couple minutes the door opened and syrana peeks into the room and says "goodnight" . "before you go can you do me a favor" ryan asked sryana. Syrana walks up to the bed "wadda you need" she replied. "Can you lay with me just till i'm asleep." . "seems fair" sryana said as she lays down in front of ryan. Ryan then feels her fur it was warm and a little damp but was still looks at him and blushes " sorry is that bothering you… It's just really soft". Ryan said apologetically. "It's ok I like it"as ryan's hand starts to move down her thigh. "You wanna see what I got from the variety store master.". Ryan nods his head. Sryana then grabbed his hand and moved it to the edge of her shorts and started to pull them off. Ryan then quickly blushed but still sryana kept sliding her shorts all the way off. Ryan then slowly looked down to see I 3 MY MASTER on her panties. "Do you like them" Syrana said shyly as she blushed heavily. "I love them" Ryan says softly then plants a soft kiss on syrana's cheek. "Y-you can take them off if you'd like Master"sryana whispered in ryan's ear as she slid her paw down his pants. Ryan then started to pull her panties off. Now feeling how hard ryan got she decided that he was enjoying this she then unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out and started to stroke it. Ryan started to finger sryana and with every plunge she would release a small moan " are you ready syrana?" ryan asked "y-yes please master I am very ready for you". Ryan then starts rubbing his dick at her entrance and caressing her breast. Ryan inserts the tip " y-your so tight" ryan said only making sryana blush even harder. Ryan then quickly pushes all the way to the base of his shaft making syrana moan. He then starts a fast rhythm "s-slow d-down it's my first time"Sryana said to ryan. Ryan then started to makeout with her and slow down a little but started doing a lot more powerful thrusts. Sryana broke the kiss with a loud moan of pleasure ryan then sped up and moved into the doggystyle position. "M-master I-I love this F-feeling" sryana said to ryan. "I l-love it too" ryan said increasing his speed even more. Ryan continued going at this pace until sryana said "ryan im going t-to cum soon" "m-me t-to" ryan said and continued speeding up. "I LOVE Y-YOU" sryana moaned as they came ryan releases his cum in her in a couple final thrusts and they began to kiss while ryan is still deep in sryana. Then they laid down and cuddled and went to sleep.

Morning time then awoke the two lovers. "Master i've made breakfast"syrana said while softly shaking him so he would wake up. "Sryana that's very sweet of you" said ryan then he kissed sryana who was still only wearing her Special panties. "Well if you want some pancakes before there cold you better get to the kitchen" syrana said as she turned and walked away , but ryan could only focus on her ass as she walked then went to the kitchen and hugged sryana from behind "smells good in here" ryan exclaimed grabbing some of sryanas ass. They were sitting in the living room eating breakfast sryana on ryans lap wagging her tail as she ate her pancakes and watched the tv. "So you got Those from a Variety store?" ryan exclaimed as he looked at her panties questioningly. "Yep , but it was the weirdist variety store i've ever seen. A Lot of magazines and bottles of some kind of fancy shampoo called Loube or something like that and some blindfolds." sryana replied. "Well after breakfast I wanna check this place out" ryan said to the lucario on his lap "itf you like what i'm wearing you'll really like what they have in the pokemon section. "Pokemon section what a weird thing to have in a variety store." he said to himself.

After breakfast they got dressed then started to walk to the so called "variety store". Syrana walked up to a building and pointed to a sign in the window "Adult Store" she then said "I thought maybe since you're an adult you would like something from here. Ryan realised what this store was , but he was more curious as to why a adult store have a pokemon section in it after all everyone he knew looked down on pokephilia. They walk into it and are greeted by a worker then syrana showed ryan to the pokemon area was. It was shelfs of pokemon sex kits and catalogues and magazines then ryan saw were syrana got her panties and above it there was a matching bra it read "only for master" on them ryan then took them off the shelf "do you like these" ryan asked to sryana "yes a lot , but Ryan I don't want to waste all the money on her" syrana told ryan "oh trust me it won't be a waste" ryan said as he winked at syrana and she blushed. Ryan and syrana picked up some other things like lube and Ryan got a secret gift for syrana and Sryana insisted that he would get a leash and a collar for her so he bought it. The attendant immediately recognised syrana "oh hello its you again" she spoke. "Hello , this is ryan my master"syrana said as she introduced me to the lady at the checkout. "Very nice to meet you Ryan , i'm nicole" the attendant said. "Hello" ryan said shyly. They got all their items and walked home. As soon as the door shut sryana started to kiss ryan furiously and started to undress. Ryan broke the kiss and said "meet me in the bedroom in a couple minutes "all right master ill be ready when you walk in" sryana replies. Ryan quickly strips down to his underwear and adds lube to sryana's secret gift. He walks in and sees syrana on her back laying on the bed her legs spread wearing her new bra. Ryan quickly starts to eat her out. "Ohh master mmm your tongue is A-amazing"she moaned. Then ryan turns on a small pink vibrator and slides in syrana's tailhole. "M-m-master what i-is that"sryana asked as she starts to pant loud at the new stimulation. Ryan pulls his mouth away "just a little gift" then he stood up and pushed his tip in her vagina. ryan then starts thrusting at a moderate pace syrana still moaning with every thrust. Ryan then moves his hand up her chest and into her bra and caressed her breast and sped up his pace. " Syrana your tits are so wonderful"ryan says as he starts to get a bit more rough. Ryan notices syrana put on her collar and leash. Ryan quickly flips syrana onto her stomach and grabs the leash giving it a tug "Master y-yes make me an obedient lucario." . "oh syrana you want it that way" ryan thought to himself. Ryan yanks on the leash "You've been a naughty lucario… but you're lucky I like naughty" he said as he begins to go fast with syrana's insides clamping down on his dick. "Master I'm going to cum". Ryan feels syrana's body putting all its pressure on his dick but that only barely slowed him down. Sryana then collapses on the bed. "Oh syrana you're not even gonna let master cum." ryan said then syrana quickly got up and started to suck him off. "Her mouth is so warm and moist"he thought to was going about halfway down and flicking the tip with her tongue. then ryan grabs the back of her head and starts to thrust making her deep throat him "I'm sorry if this hurts you , it just feels so good". Syrana looks up then starts deepthroating him faster than his hands pushed . syrana then start to play with the tip as it entered and left her mouth . Ryan said "I'm going to cum" and he let go of all his semen into sryana's willing mouth , but not a drop spilled out she kept it in and swallowed. Sryana wiped her mouth then kissed ryan as they laid down ryan took out his gift turned it off and handed it to syrana "only used once" ryan said winking at her. "Awwe master your too good to me" sryana said and accepted the gift.

CHAPTER 2 : Syrana drinks coffee

"Master? Are you awake yet it's nearly noon." sryana asked ryan who is lying in a mess of sheets and blankets still wet from last night. "Yeah , could you get me some coffee please" ryan asked his favorite lucario. "Sure thing" syrana replied and walked out to the kitchen. "She does a lot for me doesn't she" ryan asked himself but the thought quickly vanished from his mind when sryana walked in with a cup of coffee and handed it to ryan and said" Here ya go master" then kissed him on the cheek. Ryan sipped some of the coffee " That is some pretty good coffee syrana." ryan told her as she sat next to him on the bed. "Thank you I put extra love in it." syrana said to him as he continued drinking it. "What is the creamer in this" ryan asked syrana. Syrana got a devilish look on her face then whispered in his ear " Pure Lucario cum". Ryan didn't stop drinking "really did you really cum in my coffee?" Ryan asked Sryana nodded her head "That's a first , couldn't tell it's so good that I can't waste it but i'm full i think you'll have to finish it" ryan said with a smirk handing the cup to syrana. "Sure Master I can handle what I dish out" as syrana proceeded to chug the rest of the coffee. "I don't think lucarios are supposed to drink coffee." ryan said with a bit of a worried look on his face as syrana finished. "It's ok it was only about a cup left plus how much cum i put in there it can't be that much coffee right?". "Maybe, but it was really strong coffee I will just have to watch you and make sure you don't get too sick" ryan said to syrana who looked a little greener. " I-I feel fine" syrana said as she tried to stand but she almost fell luckily ryan caught her. "Yeah you're gonna have to lay down for a while , consider yourself on a sick day so I will serve you today" ryan said to sryana. "Ok master ,but I don't want to be a burden." sryana said to ryan trying not to sound sick. "you do a lot for me everyday so you deserve a day of rest , is there anything that I could do to make you feel better" ryan said as he help sryana lay down in the bed. "Well I wouldn't mind some fresh sheets and maybe some soup" syrana said to ryan as she stood up using ryan's arm to help her stand. Then ryan picks her up holding her in his arms he walks over to syrana's room. "Been awhile since you've laid in this bed huh" ryan says carefully placing her on the bed. "Thank you ryan , but i'm feeling better" syrana said "well I agree that you definitely look better but still this is your day off , so how about me make that soup for you.

About 20 minutes later ryan walks into the room and hands syrana the soup. "I know you came in my soup didn't you" sryana asked ryan "well only a little" ryan replied then syrana tasted it "Hmm definitely a taste in there but i think i would prefer your semen without the soup , but this will do" sryana said to ryan. A couple hours pass of them talking and cuddling and ryan getting things for syrana who was starting to get really comfortable. Eventually ryan went to the store to get some more groceries. Then syrana starts taking off her clothes "its getting a little hot isn't it" as she slid off her shirt getting completely naked then goes under the covers so her head is the only part of her showing. Ryan then got home and walked into the room with a bag and set it next to the bed. "Finally your home master I was getting lonely" sryana said to ryan "I was gone for about an hour you have spent more than a hour alone before." ryan replied in a joking way then slips under the covers. "but master I wasn't having sex with you back then now it's different , I don't know if your just gonna fuck someone else when your out." Syrana said turning around to face him. Ryan then kissed her and said "There is no one I would rather have sex with than you , I give you my word" he said to syrana "Ok master , but it just ever since I met you I have always wanted to be more than just your lucario." Syrana said looking deep into ryan's eyes. "Syrana you were never just my lucario to me you've always have been someone i've loved dearly ." ryan replied then kissed. Sryana then turned over and then pushed her ass so his tip felt it and said "you wouldn't believe how many times i've Masturbated thinking about you on this bed.". Ryan was slightly surprised that she was already naked "Show me" ryan said as he pulled out a 6 inch dildo and gave it to sryana " I made sure it wasn't too big so it wouldn't hurt you " ryan said to sryana as she placed the tip in. " not as wide as yours doesn't seem as long either , but it will get the job done." as she slid it farther in then pulled it out , add some lube please. Ryan then applied some lube to it and thrusted it all the way in "maybe next time while i'm gone this can keep you company." he said as he continuously pushed in and out the dildo syrana clearly enjoying it. "M-master i'll take it from here" syrana said as she grabbed the dildos base and sped up , ryan starts to kiss her and play with her nipples."flip the switch on the base" ryan said as he moved to her neck and started to kiss and nibble on it. The dildo started to vibrate sryana moans with every time it goes all the way in "m-master I want you in me now" syrana said pulling the dildo out and turning it off. Ryan then quickly slams his dick in her " F-fuck yes" sryana moans. Ryan then speeds up more enjoying the speed and her clamping down on him. Syrana tries to hold back the urge but its too much "I- Im cumming" sryana moans and ryan pulls out shortly after still hard sryana then starts to jerk him off. " Im sorry master I came early I'll try harder next time.". Then syrana starts to lick the tip and starts to stroke faster "syrana you can cum whenever you want I don't mind you giving head every now and then.

Chapter 3: The Long Drive

"All my things are packed up master" said syrana as she carried her suitcase to the car. "Alright then we are ready to hit the road" Ryan said as they both got in the car. "Its been awhile since we've seen your parents hasn't it" syrana said as Ryan began driving. " yeah well its a long ride."Ryan replied. After a few hours of driving syrana and Ryan got hungry for some dinner so they pulled into a fine dining restaurant. Syrana was surprised at his choice , Ryan was usually a frugal man " wow aren't you fancy going to a restaurant like this during a road trip" syrana said with a smirk. " well just wait" he said as they got out of the car. As they walked in a waiter got them seated syrana sat to the right of ryan. Syrana kissed Ryan on the cheek " I love you" she said. Ryan turned to her and they kissed for a couple seconds " I love you to Syrana" he said and noticed a few people giving them a dirty look , but he didn't think much of it after all he wasn't here to make them happy. The waiter came out and gave them the menu and they ordered t-bone steaks for them and some wine. Syranas paw wandered into Ryan's lap and stroked him. " well Syrana are you already hungry the food might take some time to get here." Ryan said. Syrana notices his bulge and also saw their waiter with their drinks and moved her hand before they saw what she was doing. Syrana drank the wine till the waiter was far enough she went under the table the table cloth blocking anyone from seeing her. Ryan knew what she was trying to do and moved his chair closer to the table so his lap was concealed. Syrana took this as a all clear and pulled out his erect cock then she licked the tip and Ryan's legs twitched. Syrana then opened wide and took him till the base and held back her gag and she started to to suck and moving up and down .she stopped going all the way to the base to keep from gagging and sped up while playing with the tip in her mouth. Then Ryan's hands moved down to her head not putting any force on it yet just petting her. Syrana then sped up and tried going to the base. Ryan was savoring her warm moist mouth and her wet tongue stroking his dick. Syrana then began jerking him off while licking the tip and sped up her paws. Syrana tasting some pre-cum began sucking hard and fast and Ryan's hands kept pulling her to the base. Syrana kept sucking and licked the accumulated pre cum from his tip. Ryan began thrusting her faster and faster and deeper. Syrana knew he was close and pulled away and jerked him off halfway and sucked him off the rest then with a thrust his warm sticky cum shot the back of her throat and filled her mouth Syrana slid down to the base as Ryan shot he rest down her throat some cum began to spill from her maw and dripped from her mouth onto his lap Syrana swallowed his cum and licked him clean. She cleaned up herself and popped back up to the top of the table. Ryan kissed her on the cheek "I love you Syrana" he said. Before Syrana could say it back the waiter had their food. After they ate Ryan paid the bill and they left and walked by the people that gave them dirty looks and one of them looked like they were about to say something but Syrana glanced at them and they continued eating. Syrana and Ryan got in the car and drove until it got dark.


End file.
